Current water cooling modules present in existing servers use silicon hoses to connect the radiator with the cold plate that cools the heat generating electronic component present in the server, such as a central processing unit (“CPU”). These current water cooling modules utilize a clip to affix the silicon hose to the radiator or cold plate. The use of the current clips with the silicon hose frequently causes water leakage or water spray at the joint, thereby resulting in damage to the heat generating electronic component. Thus, there is a need for a better system to prevent leaks or water spray, and to protect the electronic components within the server.